


moments in the rain

by nohomostylinson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohomostylinson/pseuds/nohomostylinson
Summary: where a boy who loves the rain meets a boy who 'fucking hates' it.





	moments in the rain

calum quite liked the rain. he liked the way the drops fell all over him and everything around him. he loved the feeling of his wet hair sticking to his forehead, even though it probably didn't look all that nice. he loved that the rain didn't care who it fell on, it just fell. he loved it even more when he met someone in it.

michael absolutely hated the rain. he ran through it, whenever it fell, at six-fifteen exactly, every day, trying to get home before his semi-permanently died hair got drenched. he hated the sound, the smell, and the feeling. but he found himself not minding it when he had someone to walk through it with.

calum was always outside of his apartment building from five thirty to seven. he liked to appreciate beautiful things, and he found that the sky was the prettiest during that time. he also thought that the boy with different colors in his hair week after week was quite beautiful, and an added bonus.

for weeks on end these two boys lived in perfect harmony. they noticed each other while calum was standing outside of his building and michael was walking home, but it never became more than that.

and then, it was rainy season. their town tended to have a good two weeks of just a downpour of rain.

when this week came, calum expected michael to be like him and enjoy the rain on his walk, while michael expected calum to not be there as he sprinted.

on the first day of rain, michael ran. he glanced up at the spot where calum usually was, just to see, and was surprised that the boy was there, completely drenched and loving it. they made eye contact but michael didn't slow down his run.

the next day, as calum waited, he decided to ask the boy why he was running. so he did.

"why are you running?" he stopped the boy.

"it's raining," he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"don't you like the rain?" calum questioned.

"no, i fucking hate it." the colorful boy responded. and then, he ran.

calum found himself infatuated with the boy who fucking hated rain. because who could hate that feeling?

the next day, calum jogged to catch up with michael after he ran past.

"hi," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand to slow the boy down. "i'm calum."

this sudden intimacy made michael stop running.

he slowly shook calum's hand, saying, "i'm michael."

calum nodded, stepping back from where they had stopped. "it's nice to meet you, michael."

and michael continued his frantic running. not caring as much as usual when he got home and his hair was soaked, because now he knew the cute boy's name, and he wasn't going to let that be the last interaction they had.

so, the next day, when it appeared that calum wasn't going to make any move towards him when he ran past, michael took the matter into his own hands, running back to where he stood.

"calum."

"michael, hi."

"care to walk me home?"

calum looked a bit surprised at michael's forwardness, but nodded anyways. "i'd be absolutely delighted."

michael nodded, motioning to follow him.

"thought you hated the rain?" calum questioned him.

"it's not so bad with someone to distract me from it."

"why do you hate it so much? if you don't mind me asking, of course."

"it's not like there's some tragic backstory behind it or anything. i honestly don't know why, it's just not a pleasant feeling for me. plus, my hair is dyed. too much water means it goes back to blonde."

calum giggles a bit at michael's priorities and michael thinks he's probably the luckiest person in the world for causing that.

"what about you? you like the rain, right?" at calum's nod and smile, he continues. "well then, why?"

"it's just such a peaceful feeling for me, you know? i have some great high school memories of being out around town at, like, eleven, just running around in the rain with my friends. and i don't think i've ever felt more carefree than in those moments, you know?"

michael nodded. "ever sung in the rain?" he asked, smiling jokingly at the boy next to him.

"oh, of course! my friends and i, we had this band in high school. it's kinda dumb, but it was really fun. we'd just jam out to whatever one of us started singing. hey soul sister was a favorite, same with american idiot, and obviously that song singing in the rain."

as calum grinned at the memories swirling in his head, michael looked at the gorgeous boy walking with him. it was incredibly cheesy of him to be falling in like with this boy in the rain.

"would you like to get dinner with me?" michael asked randomly, causing calum to stop abruptly and grin even wider.

"of course! where to?"

michael grabbed his hand, only adding to the cliche-ness of the night so far, and pulled him further along the sidewalk. the place he had in mind was still a good five minutes away, so it wasn't super urgent that they hold hands. michael just wanted an excuse.

calum entwined their fingers, slowing their pace a bit so they were walking side by side rather than with michael leading the way.

they hold a very casual conversation as they walk, discussing michael's work and why calum was always outside of his building at that time. because their hands are clasped, though, everything they say seems so much more intimate.

they finally arrive at a small italian restaurant. calum holds the door open for michael, who blushes at the action.

their dinner was full of flirtatious talk, holding hands over the table, and cautious smiles being thrown. neither was certain of the other's sexuality, but neither was stopping the other.

"michael? are you gay?" calum says as they continue to walk in the direction of michael's home.

"uh, i'm pansexual. so, like, i like boys, if that's what you're asking."

"good, good. i had a really nice time with you tonight, michael."

"me too, calum. i'm glad we could get over our differences, you know, what with you loving rain and me hating it." calum smiled at michael's joke, tightening his grip on the hand he was holding.

"michael?"

"yeah?"

"have you ever been kissed in the rain?"

michael grinned. "no, i haven't."

"good."


End file.
